


Isn't It Simple When You Think About It?

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Goh Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Can Talk to Pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum is a Good Friend, Self-Hatred, for now, i spent weeks on this, japanese names used with the exception of goh being spelled goh, koharu is mentioned too, mild though, not explictly romantic but we got that subtext, off hand though, post sword and shield arc, tokio and aceburn are mentioned, you ever think about how goh only had 2 friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Goh is used to nightmares by now. Not that he enjoys them, but he's accepted that they'll always be there, and all the negative thoughts that are bound to follow. He's done the same things to get by for years now, this time is no different. But it's not so easy to make the fear go away, and when he's caught awake in the middle of the night, there's only one question that comes to mind. Satoshi might be the only person who can help him find the answer."A breath in, the air coming easier now. A breath out, leaving the faintest traces against the glass. It was fine, he told himself. He was alright now, he told himself. He couldn’t even remember what he had been dreaming about, he told himself."
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Gou no Messon | Goh's Messon, Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Isn't It Simple When You Think About It?

**Author's Note:**

> Goh is my precious son and I love him so much, his backstory makes me so sad so I thought I'd make y'all sad too.  
> First time writing pokemon fic! Writing dialogue for the pokemon was weird at first but honestly it was super fun!  
> I really hope y'all enjoy this, I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out!!!  
> (Shout out to my fantastical betas, Casper and Nell! Y'all are the best!!!!!!)  
> Alright, that out of the way, please enjoy!

Goh was not a stranger to lying awake at night, even when he knew he should’ve been sleeping. It wasn’t a new occurrence– no matter the location, there would always be some reason or another it would be hard to fall asleep. The world was an exciting place after all, why sleep when he could be out there exploring it?

This was not the case, however, on this particular night.

Goh had fallen asleep at first, sure, but now, he was wide awake, staring at his bed as he tried to calm himself.

Nightmares were also not a new occurrence.

For as many beautiful, wonderful, things the world held, there were just as many things to spark fear and anxiety, left festering in the back of his mind until the night, when they could crawl out and take hold of his thoughts.

There were dozens of different bad dreams he’d had over the years, not that he had kept track. In this case however, Goh couldn’t quite remember what he had been dreaming about. It was all a dark blur, with twisted, complicated emotions. Goh pointedly decided to ignore it. Whatever it had been was enough to wake him with a start, so not something he would be eager to think about if he could avoid it.

While it was far from a new or unique occurrence, Goh could hardly call it pleasant.

The tight feeling in his chest was restrictive and persistent, and his breathing was erratic, but quiet.

Goh didn’t move around much in his sleep, unlike a certain other research fellow, so he lay there, stock still, in the same position he had drifted off to sleep in.

Frozen.

This wasn’t new, Goh reminded himself. This had happened before, and he had been fine every time beforehand, so it stood to reason that he would be fine this time too.

Slowly, Goh tilted the tips of his toes to face the ceiling, partially to make sure he could still move them and particularly to do something to break up the shadows cast against the wall.

Impractical, yes, irrational, of course, but it worked, and that was what mattered.

Next thing to do, same as every other time, was to breathe.

Technically speaking, that should’ve been his first step, but perhaps someone's impulsiveness was wearing off on him.

In and out, mentally counting to sets of arbitrary numbers, he tried, but with his heart pounding in his ears his rhythm was messed up, and the breaths only came sharper.

It was right before Goh was about to start hyperventilating that he heard a small sound off to his right.

For a moment, his heart jumped in his chest, a spike driven through it.

And then he turned his head and promptly felt stupid.

Messon mumbled something he wouldn’t have been able to understand anyway in its sleep.

It was relieving to know it was only Messon, yes, but seeing his pokemon safe and sound was calming in its own right.

Messon was curled up on what was supposed to be Goh’s second pillow but that everyone knew was reserved for Messon, and formerly Hibunny.

Hibunny wasn’t there anymore, or rather, Aceburn was a bit too big to be sleeping with its trainer anymore. Goh missed it, remembering the light weight that used to curl up with him or lean against his legs.

Messon sighed in its sleep contentedly. Its breathing was soft and relaxed, and before Goh was aware of it, he had begun to match his breaths to Messon.

In and out. Gentle. Calm.

It was better now. Messon was safe, calm, and asleep. Satoshi, somewhere below him, was safe, calm and asleep. Pikachu was safe, calm and asleep. Goh was safe, calm, and… well.

He wasn’t quite ready to go back to sleep, _just_ yet.

Against his better judgement, he found himself straining his memories for pieces of the dream he had just escaped.

 _‘Cut that out.’_ He thought to himself. It didn’t work.

It was a lonely feeling that filled him, trying to remember. The type that made his head feel empty, and his arms heavy. He didn’t like the feeling. He tried to ignore it, and it didn’t work.

He’d been through worse before, alone, and he was fine now, and he wasn’t alone now, so he would really like to go back to being calm and asleep and not thinking about this _now_.

It was more than just loneliness, the mess of emotions and memories he didn’t wish to untangle.

Lost was a word that came to mind.

Goh shook his head. He was going to stop thinking about this, right this second. End of story.

He glanced out the window, or tried to. The wall got in the way, blocking Goh’s view from his bed. Theoretically he could stick his head out, but he feared the shift in weight would cause someone to wake.

The night sky was intriguing, a welcome distraction from the looming memories he was opting not to dwell on. He wished he could see the view, just to see a taste of the sky and surroundings before he went back to sleep. He would go back to sleep soon, he swore, he just…

Careful as can be, with calculated movement so as not to wake the sleeping Messon, Goh slipped out from under the covers and tiptoed down the stairs of his shared bunk bed. He pressed his right palm against the wooden wall for support, gently placing a foot down one at a time to avoid making a sound. His fingertips traced the wood grain lightly as he moved his hand along. By now he knew which stairs creaked and which didn’t, which parts were more likely to squeak than others, but he took caution just in case.

Safe on the ground, Goh slid across the floor as silently as possible, practically holding his breath as he made his way towards the window closest to the desk.

Trickling moonlight, though deflected by the blinds, scattered across the uneven wooden flooring.

He shouldn’t have worried so much about waking Satoshi, he knew. He was a heavy sleeper, unless some person or pokemon came to wake him. Nevertheless, he continued with caution.

The blinds had been drawn, of course, as they always were (unless _someone_ had forgotten to close them like they were _supposed_ to), blocking the majority of the moonlight from disturbing their sleep, and Goh from seeing the world outside.

Goh slipped a finger through the blinds, pushing a single thin wooden slat up the taut white string. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the blinds so he could peer through them and out into the world outside. The wood was cool to the touch, the proximity to the night air despite the glass between having chilled it.

Goh could see the cracks in the paint around the window sill in his peripheral vision, left as a reminder of when the glass had been punched out and sent scattering into the grass below. He ignored it.

He brushed up against the house plant stationed between the two windows, not wanting to harm it, but needing a closer look.

Finally… he could see outside.

It was dark, but there were a couple lights in the sky to break it up. Probably not stars, a planet maybe, a communications tower more likely. A plane or something of the sort drifted past. The trees and shrubbery that surrounded the Sakuragi Institute framed the window, preventing Goh from seeing most of the landscape further out. He didn’t mind. It was reassuring, seeing those planets growing calmly. A few leaves rustled in the night breeze.

A breath in, the air coming easier now. A breath out, leaving the faintest traces against the glass.

It was fine, he told himself. He was alright now, he told himself. He couldn’t even remember what he had been dreaming about, he told himself.

And when the pieces of the puzzle threatened the snap together, he told himself to be quiet. 

Slipping his fingers out of the slat in the blinds with care so as not to rattle them, Goh turned away from the window.

There was only so much window staring he could do. He was going to go back to bed, and get some sleep, and then he would wake up and surely forget about this whole ordeal. Surely.

Yet again, with such care that it would be annoying if not for the pounding sound in his ears keeping him on edge, Goh moved across the room. He spared a glance at the lower bunk as he went.

Satoshi was sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as someone could when sprawled out like that. His blanket had gotten tangled around his arms, one of his legs dangling out of bed.

The sight filled Goh with a warm feeling he couldn’t quite explain, but it was a welcome relief compared to the tension he had felt before.

Pikachu sat curled up against one of Satoshi’s arms, tail flicking slightly, back and forth.

Goh was almost back to the stairs, and then he stepped on a squeaky floorboard.

If he had only been paying attention to where he was going, instead of staring mindless at the lower bunk.

As the sound rang out, Goh froze in place, that familiar yet dreadful feeling spiking through his chest.

For a moment, Goh didn’t dare breathe, waiting for someone or something to begin making noise.

When nothing happened, Goh allowed himself a quick exhale.

“Pika?”

Which he immediately regretted.

His head whipped around to face the source of the noise, a now awake and bleary-eyed Pikachu.

Goh’s eyes widened. He pressed a finger to his lips, and tried to convey solely through frantic eye movements to _stay quiet, go back to sleep_.

Pikachu blinked at him for a moment.

Goh nodded as if in encouragement.

Pikachu nodded at the boy.

And then immediately started poking Satoshi in the face and squeaking frantically.

“Pikapi! Pika-pika!”

Either Goh was a lot worse at non verbal communication than he had thought or Pikachu was just ignoring him.

 _“Pikachu!”_ Goh hissed under his breath, momentarily worried that Satoshi would be angry at having been woken up. He quickly dismissed the thought, this was Satoshi he was talking about after all.

“H– Wha’s wrong buddy…?” Satoshi muttered, yawning a bit as he spoke. His eyes remained shut.

Guilt washed over Goh, dousing him and spilling onto the wooden floor he remained frozen to.

“Chu. Pikapi chupika chu.” Pikachu said, or at least Goh assumed he was speaking.

Satoshi raised a hand to his eye, the other pushing himself up to a sitting position.

“Huh? What about him?”

Pikachu rolled his eyes.

“Chupika. Pikapi. Chu.”

Satoshi turned his head, finally blinking open his eyes to find Goh’s blinking right back at him.

“Oh hi, Goh… Is everythin’… alright?” He said, yawning before he could finish the sentence.

“O-Of course, e-everything’s fine! I just wanted to get some… water!”

Perhaps Goh was not as good of an actor as he had hoped, or perhaps Satoshi was just unreasonably good at picking up on people’s feelings.

Satoshi looked at Goh with doubt and thinly veiled concern. It hurt Goh to look at.

“I’m good now though so, uh, back to bed, see you in the morning!”

Goh surged forward with wide strides towards the bunk bed stairs, refusing to look Satoshi in the eye.

He slid back under the covers hurriedly, accidentally waking Messon in the process.

_‘I just keep ruining things.’_

Messon didn’t seem too upset, only a bit confused, staring at its trainer with wide, watery eyes, but the guilt remained nevertheless.

“Are you sure?” Satoshi’s voice, hushed but still carrying to the top bunk, whispered from below. “I’m happy to listen. That’s what friends are for.”

Friends. Thats…

The word got stuck in Goh’s head, looping over and over, a broken record, skipping and repeating _and repeating and then-_

 _Right._ That’s what he had been dreaming about.

And that’s why he hadn’t wanted to remember.

The nightmares weren’t new, they never had been, but it was only recently that Satoshi had begun starring in them.

_“I don’t need you.”_

_“Stay away from me.”_

_“You disgust me.”_

They weren’t Satoshi’s words, no, they could never be, ~~right?~~ , but they were words Goh had heard before. The mouths and faces changed in a blur, voices rising and lowering, a patchwork of relationships broken before they had started.

He didn’t _want_ friends. He had Koharu, that was more than enough.

Anyone who had ever wanted to be friends with him changed their mind quick enough, and those who didn’t…

Goh didn’t want to think about those.

The dreams were old. Repetitive and hurtful and so, so tiring, but not new. But the ones with Satoshi were different.

He could see it, even now, could picture the cold and distant expression on his closest companion’s face.

_“You say you don’t need friends, but we both know that’s not true, right?”_

He was always standing so far away in the dreams, and no matter how many times Goh had tried to reach him, he would never move an inch.

_“The truth is, you’re lonely. The truth is, you want friends so badly it aches.”_

He wouldn’t look Goh in the eye, maybe because then Goh would be able to see that it wasn’t _his_ Satoshi, his Satoshi would never, but in the blurred reality of his mind it never registered fast enough.

_“The truth is…”_

So when he did…

_“It’s everyone else who doesn’t want you.”_

Their eyes would meet for a fraction of a second, clashing blues and not quite browns, and Goh would return to the land of the waking again.

It wasn’t new. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much he wanted to scream and cry and beg for someone to tell him it wasn’t true, he would keep his mouth shut.

They were only dreams. Stupid, foolish dreams.

Goh, sitting on his bed, a highly concerned Messon poking his leg, shook his head.

What he had planned to respond was “Thanks, Satoshi, but everything’s fine. Goodnight.”

But his traitorous mouth apparently had other plans.

“What does that even mean anyway…”

His words were quiet, a mere whisper, but the room was still, and Satoshi was listening oh so carefully.

“Mean?”

Goh slapped his hands over his mouth. Messon babbled, worried, climbing up onto its trainer’s arm.

“Son mesmesson? So-me-somesson.”

Their concern only magnified Goh’s guilt. How dare he make them worry on his behalf when it was his fault in the first place.

“I just- I- I was wondering what y-your definition of a friend was…”

Stupid stuttering. Stupid Goh.

It was relatively quiet, save for Messon’s nonstop stream of babble. It wasn't quite crying, but if this kept up, Goh feared it might.

“Me-messon! Messon messon, son-me!”

Finally, Satoshi spoke again.

“I guess I would say... friends are people who when you’re around you feel all _yay!_ And _ohh!_ And _whoaa!_ Like, people who encourage you and support you, and who share your interests, or at least are happy for you when you do fun things. It's the people you're close with, who make the days a little brighter. There’s lots of different types of friends, but they’re all important.” 

Gou let the words run through his head for a moment. His first thoughts were _‘that’s beautiful’._

His second were _‘that doesn’t describe me at all.’_ and he felt his stomach sink.

Because how could he ever be like that? It described Satoshi's other friends to a tee. Kind people, spirited people, who loved pokemon and battling like he did. Energetic people. Interesting people. People who weren’t like Goh.

Before Goh could succumb to the slurry of self hatred, Satoshi spoke again.

“What about you, Goh? What would you say a friend is?”

Goh felt ice cold dread fill his veins, injected directly into his heart.

“I… I don’t think I know…”

Why did he have to sound so broken like that? Goh felt Messon crawl up his arm, its little feet clinging to the fabric of his nightshirt and pulling it up to his shoulder.

“Messon! Messonnn– Me-messon, son.”

Still not quite crying, a new record for the pokemon Goh would have said, Messon nuzzled it’s head against Goh’s cheek.

Messon was a lot softer than Goh had first expected when he met the water type. It was scaly, yes, but in such a gentle, subtle way, that all the scales blended together and were near invisible. They layered over each other tightly, and the result was a fairly smooth but well protected Messon.

Maybe soft wasn’t the correct word for it, grammatically speaking, but when it pressed it’s head into Goh like that, it was always the first thing he thought of.

“What do you mean?” Satoshi asked, and Goh could hear the hurt in his voice, stinging his own throat in turn.

“It’s not like I had friends to compare with.” The words, laced with old poison, dripping in sarcasm, slipped out before he could stop them. He really was a chatterbox at night.

“What about Koharu?” And though he returned to silence after that question, Goh could hear Satoshi’s unspoken words following closely behind.

_“What about me?”_

Messon babbled some more, as it pressed it’s head against Goh. It was oddly comforting.

“Thank you.” Goh breathed out to Messon, not quite loud enough for Satoshi to hear, feeling the dread subside a bit with each motion the pokemon made.

Simple and repetitive. Calm and reassuring. Goh felt his breathing slow (when had it sped up again?) for the second time, and yet again Messon was to thank.

He didn’t deserve Messon.

“Koharu…” He trailed off. _‘Doesn’t count’_ his mind filled, but that wasn’t fair. She was a good friend, a great friend even. The only one willing to stick around, even if Goh never quite knew why.

“Koharu and I have been friends for… as long as I can remember. I don’t know why we’re friends.” _‘Why we’re_ still _friends. Why she didn’t just leave, stop listening like everyone else had.’_

Silence again. It was a staticky sound in Goh’s ears and he hated it.

“And…” Satoshi tried, and despite his voice dying Goh knew what he was about to say.

“And you…” He finished, though it could hardly be called that when he trailed off in much the same manner Satoshi had.

“It's nearly impossible not to be friends with you, you're wonderful and sweet and so kind, you'd make friends with any person or pokemon, anything with a face you'd want to be friends with, and they'd want to be friends with you. Because of the way you shine when you're passionate, and the way you always stand up for people, and how you work so hard. You're _you_ , how could anyone not want to be your friend?”

That is what Goh wanted to say. But the words died in his throat, and slid down into his stomach where they burned in acid. Instead he said, “It's... different with you.”

“Bad different?”

“No, no, no! Good. Good different.”

There was a pause before Satoshi spoke again, silence returning after Messon had quieted down.

“So… I’m different from your other friends?”

“Friend, I guess.” Goh corrected half heartedly. Exhaustion had worn him down but adrenaline would not let him rest. “You, Koharu, that’s pretty much it. And… I guess Tokio didn’t really count. But the closest friend I ever made. Third ever, if you count Tokio. That probably counts for something.”

“Who’s Tokio?”

Goh bit his lip.

“He- he was my friend... at least I think… We met when I was on vacation one day, a few years ago. it was.... _really_ fun…” Goh’s expression lighted, a small smile forming on his face before melting away just as quickly as it had appeared. “But when we promised to meet each other the next day... he never showed up. I-its fine, it wasn't even his fault, I found out just a little while ago he tried to make it back and couldn't... so I guess I was really the jerk, thinking he abandoned me so quickly…”

“Abandoned you…” Satoshi repeated to himself quietly, the words an unpleasant taste on his tongue.

“But really, it was my fault all along. I held a grudge, and it hurt for _years_ and… it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to come back to me. I-I’m happy! That he didn’t try to leave me. That he wasn’t a liar. But… for years…” He couldn’t quite finish the sentence the way he wanted to. “I can’t forget how lonely it felt, all those years. I was just bitter… mad that someone finally wanted to listen to me, finally cared about the things I did, and then… before I could even cherish it, he was gone. Maybe I was more mad at the circumstance than Tokio himself, but it was easier to pin it on Tokio than admit…”

Goh closed his mouth, feeling the incomplete string of words sit taut in the air, hanging over both boys.

“I’m fine!” Goh added in, hoping to break the tension, “It’s just something dumb I think about, you shouldn’t worry about it.”

It was around now that Satoshi pieced some things together.

Why Goh had said he was just like “everybody else” when he had told him he didn't need him to be his friend. Why he'd looked so upset, eyes shining as they brimmed with tears that Goh refused to cry. Why he was so protective, why he'd slowly trail off after talking about this or that, waiting for Satoshi's input, only to continue with even more excitement when Satoshi acknowledged him.

It made a complete picture, but not one he wanted to look at.

Goh was severely regretting his life choices.

_‘Great idea, Goh! Wake up Satoshi in the middle of the night to complain about how lonely you are! That’ll totallyyy make him want to hang out with you more. Or maybe even better, he’ll start pitying you!’_

The sarcasm dripping from the false inner voice was as acid-laden as it was annoying.

Goh hugged his knees to his chest, drawing Messon in closer as he did.

“Son messon. Me-messon, messon-me.”

A rustling sound from the bed below met Goh’s ears, accompanied by a quiet, “Pika? Chu pika-pika?”, and before he was sure what was happening, a silhouetted face was looking at him from over the railing.

Goh startled, jostling Messon, but kept silent.

Satoshi nodded toward the ladder, then toward Goh, and tilted his head to the left.

Even without words, Goh could understand what he meant. He nodded back, crawling over to the end of his bed to make room for the other boy.

Satoshi shuffled into the space, careful to mind Pikachu on his shoulder, eventually sitting with his legs curled beneath him where Goh’s pillow normally sat. Now it had been pushed to the side to make room for the duo.

For a heart pounding moment, it was just the two of them together, inches away in the middle of the night, not saying a word, but staring in each other’s eyes with an intensity, waiting for the other to say a word.

“Goh.”

Satoshi said, and Goh straightened, his heartbeat pounding louder in his ears.

“You and me. We’re friends. Best friends. And we'll _always_ be friends, I promise. I am not gonna leave you."

Logically Goh knew it was only the moonlight slipping through the blinds, but Satoshi’s eyes practically shone with sincerity as he spoke. Hushed, of course, and yet, serious, strong. For a moment, Goh wasn’t even sure if he had processed the words right.

“Sa– Satoshi?” Is all he could manage to choke out.

Satoshi’s expression softened, his normal smile stretching across his face again, but the spark in his eyes remained.

“Sorry, did that sound weird?” Satoshi rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, a feat considering Pikachu was sitting right there. “You don’t always understand the things I say, so I tried to say it as straightforward as possible. I thought it’d be better for me to tell you face to face, so you could believe it.”

Heat rose to Goh’s face.

“Y-you mean it? A-a-about us being friends! A-about… always being friends.”

Satoshi nodded.

“I do! Mean it, that is. All of it.”

“B-but what if I’m not a _good_ friend,” Goh asked worriedly.

“You are!”

“But… before…”

“I don't care about that!” Satoshi interrupted. “I mean, I care about _you_ and your past and your friends, of course, but… We're friends because I want us to be. I like to spend time with you! You make me feel all _sparkle-sparkle_ and _blam_ and _whoa_ every time we’re together. We've done so much together I can't even think of doing with anyone else! Who else would ride Lugia with me? Who else would catch Mugendina with me? Who else would be a research fellow? I can’t think of anyone but you.”

“But-“

“Even if there were other people,” Satoshi cut off, “They aren’t the same as you. I have lots of friends, and I love them all, but they aren’t _you._ You can’t just be replaced like that. Even with all the definitions, I think friendship is simpler than that. If you want to be my friend, and I want to be yours, then we are, simple as that. That's all that matters.”

Satoshi leaned forward, and Goh didn’t recoil. He was close enough now for Goh to count each stray hair, to see the different streaks of brown overlapping in his eyes, eyes deep and rich and brown and shining.

He was giving him that look, that Satoshi look, the kind look, soft look. The one that made Goh believe him, from the depths of his heart.

"I _want_ to be your friend, Goh."

He looked how he did back then, when Goh first truly believed him, when he said he wouldn't let the fushigisou be harmed and he meant it. He said those words the same way he said these ones now. With force and determination and above all truth. What he said was true, because he would make it happen.

Goh laughed, and nodded fiercely as he did.

A wide smile stretched across his face, and for the first time in what felt like ages, he felt light, instead of being dragged down. It felt good.

“Right! Can’t believe I had to ask for a second time, haha.”

Satoshi smiled too, giggling a bit.

“I don’t mind reminding you, you know!”

He was laughing as he spoke, but Goh knew he meant it.

“I might just take you up on that.”

Goh breathed in deep, and though he shut his eyes, he peeked one open to see Satoshi doing the same. Together, they held their breath, and as one, they exhaled.

Looking up, they grinned at each other.

Gently, but with much more confidence than before, Goh raised a closed fist for Satoshi to bump.

“Thanks, Satoshi.”

To Goh’s surprise, Satoshi didn’t return the gesture as intended. Instead, he opened out his hand in front of him, bending his fingers slightly in a “come here” gesture.

Tentatively, Goh reached forward, just placing the tips of his fingers on top of Satoshi’s. Satoshi’s fingers curled inwards, pulling Goh’s hand into the palm of his own and vice versa.

And there, in that moment, Goh held on tight. To the reassuring grip of his partner, and to the ideal of their future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who's only ever seen journeys i think i did alright!  
> I hope you enjoyed that, please please please leave any thoughts in the comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> [Art/Edit/Writing Tumblr](https://voids-colourful-creations.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com/)  
> Lots of love to you all, have a wonderful night, and thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
